A different type of Family
by LoveDevil82
Summary: bad at summaries. Erin, Abigail and cute family.


Today is the day. We are going to tell my family at Sunday dinner. Most terrifying day of my life.

"Erin are you okay?" My beautiful girlfriend asked.

"What... yeah, just nervous for tonight" I said rolling over in bed pulling her closer.

"If youre not ready we can wait." She replied "We have time yet"

"No. Im ready Abigail." Leaning forward i pressed a kiss ter her lips. "We have to tell them about us. You're starying to show."

Reaching down I layed my hand on her stomach creasing the small bump starting to form.

"I know."

"I need to get up soon. We still have church."

"Yes you do. Im surprised Nicki hasn't come running in her yet."

"Probably because she stayed up with us till 11 last night." I said sitting up. "Want to shower with me? Then we can wake the beast."

"I would love to." She smilled holding up her hands "Lets go."

With that we made our way into the shower use way more hot water than we should have. Pulling out my sunday attire of a loose blows and skirt I watched Abigail in my dressing mirror. She was wearing a floral yellow sundress while she slowly braided her bangs back. Her baby bump just slightly showing, she was glowing.

"You're beautiful." I said watching her.

Her face quickly turning bright red. Her demeanor from work to personal is so drastic it was as if she was 2 people.

"Ill go wake Nicki if you start coffee" Abigail said walking over to me.

"Sounds great. Nicki always wakes better for you." I said pulling her close.

"It because im nicer" she giggled kissing my cheek. " and you know it."

"Go wake the beast" I laughed knowing she was right. Waking out of the room i contunued onto the kitchen while Abigail went into Nickis.

Nicki adored Abigail in every way. The last 2 years the she had been in our lives have been amazing.

When Nickis father and I divorced he left signing over all rights to me. He hasn't seen or talked to her since. Nicki was just over 2 when we seperated but Jack had been out of her life long before. I met Abigail a year later. She had been working for my father since he became Police Commissioner.

She was perfect. It was very touch and go when we first started dating. Being from a catholic family she was worried about my families reaction. Abigail working for my father was my concern as well as our jobs. I had been district attorney for years and she being a well ranking officer working in the commissioners office.

For the 2 years we have been together no one has given us any idea they knew we were together, the only one who knows is Danny. Him being the over protective brother he is would not rest until he found out who I was seeing.

We decided a couple months ago we wanted to have a larger family so we started trying. We found a sperm donor that has similar features as me and Abigail got IVF. Now we are expecting a baby.

"When is the baby coming out Abby?" Nicki questioned as she cuddled into her rubbing her baby bump.

"Not for a couple months still peanut." She replied

"You shouldn't be carrying her." I said reaching for Nicki and pulling her into my arms. "Shes too heavy for you."

"Please. She is tiny." She said huffing at my protectiveness.

"You are pregnant Abigail."

"I know. But im not invalid." She snapped back. "I am very capable of hold ing Nicki."

"The doctor said nothing heavy for you."

"Mommy be nice." Nicki said staring at me. "Abby loves me."

"I know she does. But its not healthy for her to carry you."

"Then we can just cuddle while sitting." The brains in my kid astounds me. "Right Abby."

"Thats right kid. You're so smart." Abigail smiled. "Come here" she said sitting at the breakfast table.

Nicki squirmed her way out of my arms to hop into Abigail's lap cuddling back in.

"Ok. I have Oatmeal for you and waffles for Nicki. You have to eat quick so we can leave Nicki." I told them retrieving their plates of food from the counter to place infront of then.

"Abby are you coming with us today?" Nicki questioned as she started eating.

"Not to Church but I will be at dinner tonight." Abigail replied.

"So I won't have to keep you a secret anymore?"

"No sweetie. Once we get to Grandpas tonight you can tell everyone" I responded. "You have to let the adults talk first when we get there."

"Okay."

"Don't worry Erin" Abigail said drawing me out of thought grabbing my hand.

"Im trying not to but I'm still terrified." I admitted

"Nicki go get ur shoes on" Abigil set Nicki on the ground. Standing Abigail walked around the table to sit on my lap, placing a chaste kiss to my lips. "Relax, everything is gonna be ok."

"I know. Just have to make it to dinner." I said. "Maybe I can get Jamie to bring Eddie tonight too then all the secrets can be out."

"They actually got to gether?" she questioned.

"Danny told me Jamie maned up after the shooting a couple weeks ago."

"Well I'll be damned. Thought for sure Eddie would make the first move." she giggled

"Mommy I'm ready" Nicki said running back into the room. Dressed in her pale blue sundress with butterflies along the bottom and white slip on dress flats.

"You look great Nicki" Abigail said standing up.

I followed her lead and stood walking over to Nicki. " Great choice Honey. Give Abby loves or we are going to be late."

Wasting no time Nicki practically launched herself at Abigail wrapping her arms around her waist. "Love you Abby. Love you baby." she pressed a kiss to Abigails bump.

"We love you too" she replied wrapping her arms tight around Nicki.

"I'll text you when I'm on my way to get you." I said wrapping my arms around both of them. "I love you."

"Love you too." Abigail said. " Now both of you get going."

With that Nicki and I released her heading for the door. I could not wait for Church to be over.


End file.
